Embaixo às Cerejeiras
by Bela Evans Potter
Summary: Todos precisam de um ponto de fulga. Across The Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Bela Evans Potter  
**Shipper**: Draco/Ginny  
**Obs.:** Long participante do projeto _Across The Universe_, da seção DG do fórum 6V. Versão Colegial. Cuidado, isto é uma UA!

_A marca Harry Potter é da JK e da Warner. O que não é novidade_.

**- - x - -**

**Embaixo às Cerejeiras**

Prólogo

Bateu com toda força no pequeno despertador ao seu lado. O dia havia começado definitivamente, e com ele mais um – o último – semestre de Ginny Weasley na Line School.

Sentou na beirada da cama, sua vista fora clareando aos poucos, virou-se para sua colega de quarto, notando que esta ainda dormia. Suspirou e seguiu ao banheiro. O dia seria longo.

O reflexo no espelho não era dos melhores. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam desgrenhados e as olheiras se faziam presente, delatando que Ginny não dormira direito durante a noite. Escovou os dentes, meio que de qualquer jeito e jogou uma boa dose de água fria no rosto para acabar de despertar, passou um pente nos fios ruivos e vestiu, delicadamente, o uniforme costurado pela sua mãe.

Ao sair, sua colega de quarto, Luna Lovegood já estava de pé e logo seguiu para o banheiro. Luna não era do tipo de garota que ela imaginara encontrar em uma das mais bem conceituadas escolas da Grã Bretanha. Filha do dono de um jornal alternativo – Ginny ainda se perguntava para qual serventia teria ler um jornal alternativo -, de cabelos longos e loiros sempre presos em um rabo apertado e seus inseparáveis brincos em formato de beterraba, feitos pela própria garota. Luna era desligada, sonhadora e de bom coração.

Mesmo com todas as controvérsias, Ginny não era bem vista dentre uma parte dos alunos da Line. Mesmo vinda de uma família tradicionalmente inglesa, ela era pobre, uma bolsista, e sabia que não pertencia aquele mundo, mas lutava todo dia para comprovar do contrário.

Só havia um momento em que Ginny se esquecia de seus problemas e de todos que lhe cercavam, as poucas horas em que passava embaixo às cerejeiras aos fundos do prédio monumental da escola nos fins de tarde.

**- - x - -**

Os dedos com unhas roídas tamborilavam impacientemente na mesa. A paciência do garoto já estava no final. Ele nem sabia ao certo qual era a aula e não fazia o mínimo de esforço para se concentrar ao que o professor falava, ele não conseguiria prestar atenção mesmo.

Olhou para as janelas parcialmente abertas e inspirou profundamente, soltando o ar devagar pela boca.

- Você está legal, Draco? – uma voz ao seu lado perguntou.

- Perfeitamente. – respondeu sem olhar para o outro.

Voltou a batucar a mesa sem um ritmo definido, olhando para o relógio com detalhes em ouro preso ao seu pulso. Mais vinte minutos. Draco sobreviveria.

Quando as pontas de seus dedos começaram a ficar dormentes, passou a mão dentre os fios platinados de seu cabelo, mexeu nas canetas dispersas na mesa, rabiscou coisas sem nexo numa folha em branco de seu caderno, batia o calcanhar no chão, olhava para o teto branco, para os quadris de uma garota qualquer que fora até o lixo apontar o lápis, o movimento das cortinas ao vento gélido do inverno...

Um forte sinal interrompeu a fala do professor, para o alívio de Draco, que mais que depressa, jogou suas coisas na mochila e saiu da iluminada classe. Andava rápido pelos corredores em direção aos fundos da escola.

_Preciso de um lugar afastado._

Pisou na fina camada de neve espalhada no chão, e mais a frente avistou algumas árvores e nenhum sinal de alunos.

Embaixo às cerejeiras seria um ótimo lugar.

**- - x - -**

**N/A.:***Emoção primeira long DG*

Finalmente o prólogo da minha fic para o Across, mesmo com dois dias de atraso.

Sou suspeita para falar, já que minhas experiências com longs não são das melhores, mas esta vai ser diferente – do contrário o pessoal da DG me mata. HAHA!

Um obrigada especial a Diana, que betou ele para mim. xD

Até a próxima...

bjO...


	2. Primeiro Mês

**Cap.1 – Primeiro Mês**

_Oito de Fevereiro_

Ginny sorriu ao sair da suntuosa construção da escola e topar com o vento gélido. Os cabelos ruivos dançavam livres às suas costas enquanto ela andava a passadas largas para chegar ao seu destino.

Menos um dia para se preocupar com o futuro. Menos um dia para catalogar os possíveis caminhos que teria, se sua vida fosse diferente. Mais uma noite para pensar e catalogar. Suspirou, erguendo os olhos, viu suas amigas: as cerejeiras.

Nem precisou pensar, seus pés já estavam acostumados com o caminho e a guiaram até uma das árvores. Ginny nunca soube o que tanto a atraía naquela cerejeira. Ela não era a mais bela, nem a maior, tampouco a mais nova. Era uma árvore normal demais, apenas mais uma no meio de uma multidão.

_É, talvez fosse isso._

A garota jogou a mochila no chão e, escorregando pelo tronco da cerejeira, sentou-se. Fechou os olhos e relaxou.

Não durou muito até que uma sensação estranha invadiu-a, fazendo com que Ginny se posicionasse melhor entre o chão e a árvore. De nada adiantou.

Ela inspirou fundo e abriu os olhos, contrariada.

- Droga! – murmurou.

Olhou para a mochila ao seu lado. Todas suas coisas estavam lá, então ela não tinha esquecido nada na sala. Ergueu a cabeça e constatou que não havia nenhum pássaro nos galhos da cerejeira.

Virou para o outro lado e levou um leve susto. Estivera tão absorta aos seus pensamentos que nem vira que passara perto de um garoto.

- Droga! – murmurou mais uma vez, antes de fechar os olhos novamente.

O garoto ainda a observava, de uma maneira de quem não gostava muito do que estava vendo. E gostou menos ainda quando a ruiva não deu atenção à sua presença. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e também fechou os olhos, fingindo que ela não existia.

_Bolsistas: Pessoinhas estranhas._

_

* * *

  
_

_Doze de fevereiro_

Aquilo já estava irritando-a.

Cinco dias. Há cinco dias ela tinha que ficar no mesmo lugar que aquele garoto. Não que ele fizesse algo contra ela, na verdade, ele não fazia nada mais que ficar observando-a com um semblante de desdém, mostrando-se superior a ela.

Tentou concentrar-se mais uma vez no livro. A leitura estava péssima; desde que chegara ao local, não conseguia sair da mesma página.

Ele estava observando-a, mais uma vez. Ginny inspirou fundo e fechou o livro com tudo, deixando-o de lado.

- O que você quer? – perguntou finalmente, dirigindo-se ao loiro.

- Nossa, quanta grosseria, garota. Eu nem fiz nada – Draco levantou as mãos espalmadas para frente, em um sinal claro de inocência.

- Então por que fica me observando tanto?

- Porque eu percebi que isso a irrita, e descobri que isto me agrada.

Ginny rolou os olhos e, descrente, voltou ao seu livro, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria ler nenhuma linha completa.

- Você vem sempre aqui? – Ginny olhou-o horrorizada. _Ora, e mais essa!_

- Você está tentando me cantar, é isso? – perguntou ainda de olhos arregalados, decidindo que era melhor esquecer a leitura, e guardou o exemplar na mochila de qualquer jeito.

- Não! De jeito nenhum! – negou Draco, desdenhoso. – Eu perguntei se você vem sempre aqui, ou você é surda?

Ginny sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes e percebeu a confusão que fizera. Olhou para o loiro e uma onda de raiva a invadiu. Não o deixaria ficar com aquele semblante convencido. Não ao seu lado.

- Com certeza mais tempo que você – revidou com um sorriso irônico, já que fora ele que invadira seu espaço.

- Pelo que eu me lembre, desde o primeiro dia, quando eu chego, este local está vazio. Só depois de alguns minutos é que você chega.

Ginny levantou-se, colocou a mochila nas costas, seguiu até o loiro e, da maneira mais convencida que podia, falou:

- Eu não lhe devo explicações.

* * *

_Dezenove de fevereiro_

Os olhos castanhos não desgrudavam do relógio no seu pulso delicado. As mãos acomodavam melhor a mochila nas costas.

_Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um..._

O sinal soou e Ginny saiu correndo. Durante toda semana ela tentou chegar antes de Draco nas cerejeiras. Esforço fracassado, já que a sala dele era mais próxima da saída que a sua e, sendo assim, ele também não tinha que enfrentar uma aglomeração de alunos no corredor.

Quando saiu do corredor avistou a cabeça platinada do garoto ainda no meio do caminho. Ela tinha chance de chegar antes dele. Continuou correndo, estava alcançando-o quando um grito a atingiu.

- Hey, Ginny! – era Luna parada e acenando da porta do colégio. Ginny não parou, pois com o grito da amiga, Draco também pôs-se a correr.

_Droga, ele vai ganhar com toda certeza._

Ginny parou com a corrida quando o loiro alcançou a primeira cerejeira. Ela estava ofegante. Nas aulas de educação física não era obrigada a correr tanto – ou tão rápido, para ser mais exata.

- Puxa, parece que você correu uma maratona... – comentou Luna andando lentamente em sua direção. Ginny passou as mãos pelos cabelos, penteando-os.

Ainda embaixo da primeira cerejeira, Draco ria. _Convencido como sempre._ Os olhos azuis de Luna seguiram os da amiga.

- Por que o Malfoy está rindo tanto? – perguntou sonhadora.

- Porque ele é um idiota – respondeu a ruiva, dando as costas para o garoto e seguindo de volta para o prédio da escola. – Vamos, Luna, estamos precisando nos recompor e eu ainda tenho algumas páginas daquele livro para ler.

* * *

_Vinte e Quatro de Fevereiro_

O dia estava lindo. E ninguém a convenceria do contrário.

- Ora. Finalmente!

Ginny virou-se para encarar o garoto. Ele estava de pé, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso irônico nos lábios finos.

_- Touché!_ – disse ela, toda convencida e feliz. Finalmente conseguira.

Draco sentou-se ao lado da ruiva e nada mais falou. Pegou seus fones de ouvido e os colocou. Acompanhava o ritmo da música com os pés.

Ginny ficou desapontada. Apenas um _finalmente?_

- Sabe, eu consegui porque hoje eu tive uma aula vaga – tentou se explicar, mas Draco estava mais preocupado com a música que penetrava em sua cabeça. – Você é um péssimo perdedor! – a garota recomeçou, gritando, para que sua voz sobressaísse ao som dos fones. – Pessoas assim são incrivelmente orgulhosas. Pessoas que passam por cima de tudo e de todos para ter o que querem...

Draco virou o rosto para encarar a ruiva e disse com um sorriso cínico: – Eu não sou uma boa pessoa.

E voltou a prestar atenção às batidas da música, deixando Ginny atônita, pela segunda vez.

**- - x - -**

**N/A:**Saiu! \o/

Consegui! Aí está, o primeiro cap. Gostaram, odiaram, está trash? Reviews estão aí para isso ;D

Obrigada pelo comentário Bonnie! E a Cah por ter pitacado e betado.

Até a próxima.

bjO...


End file.
